My Boggart In The Wardrobe
by michael.goelss
Summary: Das 3te Schuljahr von Harry Potter bricht an und zu seiner Überraschung, haben sie schon wieder einen neuen Lehrer. Einen Lehrer, der sich als fähiger herausstellen sollte, als die, von denen sie bisher unterrichtet wurde. Doch zusammen mit diesem Lehrer betreten auch neue Geheimnisse und Geschichten die Gemäuer von Hogwarts. (Geschrieben aus der Sicht von Remus Lupin)


Noch einmal zog er den Brief aus dem Kuvert, welches er gerade vor wenigen Sekunden in die Innenseite seines Sakkos gesteckt hatte.

Er konnte nicht glauben was er hier in seinen Händen hielt.

Langsam und mit zitternden Händen faltete er den Brief erneut auseinander, wobei ihm die smaragdgeünen Lettern wie die Aufgehendesonne nach einer endlosen Vollmondnacht erschienen. Da stand es nun offiziell, versiegelt und mit der Unterschrift Albus Dumbledores versehen.

*Sehr geehrter Remus John Lupin*

Ungläubig laß er die erste Zeile noch einmal und übersprang die nächsten bis er bei den letzten Drei angelangt war.

*Ich, Albus Brian Pervial Wulfric Dumbledore, freue mich, Sie, Remus John Lupin, am 1. September, als Lehrer der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, in Hogwarts willkommen heißen zu dürfen.*

Seine Schläfen pulsierten, als würde Glut durch seine Adern rauschen und ein seltsam schriller Ton lag in seinen Ohren. Benommen, laß er die Worte noch einmal, bis er sich sicher war, dass dies, was er vor sich in Händen hielt, nicht seinen Wünschen entsprungen ist, sondern Teil der Realität war.

Jedoch zeichnete sich kein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ab, denn der Druck der auf seiner Brust lastete, wog zu schwer und nahm ihm sogar die Möglichkeit zu atmen.

Für ein paar Sekunden stand er nur regungslos da, die Finger fest an das Stück Pergament gedrückt, welches sich durch die Wärme seiner Hand bereits zu wellen begann. Erst als die Eule, welche auf der Fensterbank hockte, mit dem Schnabel zu klicken begann, sah er auf. Mit einem Mal drang das warme und freundliche Vogelgezwitscher wieder an seine Ohren und er konnte den Duft des frisch gemähten Rasens wieder riechen, welcher durch das offene Fenster strömte. Langsam begann nun auch sein Kopf die Situation und deren Echtheit zu realisieren, weshalb er nun endgültig beschloss den Brief wieder in seiner Sakkotasche zu verstauen und ihn vorerst auch dort zu belassen.

Erneut klickte die braune Schleiereule mit ihrem Schnabel und beäugte Remus erwartungsvoll, welcher sogleich wusste, dass von ihm eine Antwort und eine Bestätigung erwartet wurde, weshalb er in einer Schublade in der Küche nach einem Stück Pergament suchte und sich seine Feder samt Tintenfass am Tisch bereit stellte.

"Eine Minute noch", murmelte er vor sich hin, wobei er eher zu sich selbst sprach als die Eule anzusehen.

Er tunkte die Federspitze in die dunkle Flüssigkeit und dachte dabei, dass er Dumbledore mit dem ersten Satz den er schreiben würde, danken sollte. Und so setzte er die Spitze auf das Pergament worauf sich sogleich die ersten Worte, mit schwarzer Tinte geschrieben, zeigten. Das leise Kratzen erfüllte die Luft für wenige Momente ehe der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste den Brief beendet hatte. Noch einmal ging er diesen durch und nickte zufrieden, als er ihn sorgfältig zusammenfaltete und in ein neues Kuvert steckte, welches er mit einem dunkelroten Siegel verschloss. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke trennten ihn von seiner ersten richtigen Anstellung als ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft, dachte er bei sich als die Eule willentlich ein Bein von sich streckte, damit er den Brief daran binden konnte. Sanft strich er ihr über das braungraue Gefieder und sprach in einem glückseligen Ton:

"Zurück zu Albus Dumbledore"

Er musste nicht erst auf dem Kalender nachsehen um zu wissen, dass der 1. September der erste Tag nach einer Vollmondnacht sein würde. Jedoch sollte dies seine Stimmung nicht trüben, zumindest vorerst nicht, denn sein Weg führte ihn geradewegs in die Winkelgasse, schließlich hatte er sich noch auf einiges vorzubereiten bevor er unterrichten konnte. Bis Mitte August sollte er Dumbledore wissen lassen, welche Utensilien die Schüler für seinen Unterricht benötigten, damit diese ihre Einkaufslisten Ende August erhalten konnten.

Wie immer waren die verwinkelten Straßen der Winkelgasse stark belebt und egal wo man hinsah, fast immer blickte man direkt in fröhliche Gesichter, doch das war nicht das einzige, was Lupin an diesem Ort so schätzte, sondern die Anonymität die mit dem vielen Hexen und Zauberern einherging. So wurde aus dem einzelgängerischen Werwolf ein einfacher Zauber, welcher, wenn man ehrlich war, zwar nicht die besten Roben und Anzüge trug, aber immer noch so unauffällig war, sodass er wie jeder andere an diesem Ort behandelt wurde.

Gerade als er den Bücherladen 'Flourish Blotts' betreten wollte, wurde ihm etwas gezeigt, was er schon beinahe, aber wirklich nur beinahe vergessen hatte. Wie ein Blitz zog sich der Schmerz von seinem Kopf bis zu seiner Brust. Seine Miene verdunkelte sich und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah er auf das Bild des Mannes mit dem zerzausten schwarzen Haaren und den Toten gleichen Gesicht. Sirius Black ist aus Askaban geflohen und war jetzt auf freiem Fuße, der Mann der 13 Menschenleben genommen haben sollen, war einst einer seiner besten Freunde gewesen. Besser gesagt war er einst einer seiner einzigen Freunde gewesen. Das Gefühl der frischgewonnenen Freiheit machte Platz für einen eisernen beklämmenden Druck, welcher sich nun auf sein Herz legte. Ungewollt stieg ihm aufdringlich und in pulsierenden Schüben Hitze in seinem gesamten Körper auf. Remus' müde Augen lösten sich nur schwer von dem Bild seines einstigen besten Freundes und selbst als er die Türklinke zu dem Lade schon in seiner Hand fühlte, konnte er noch immer nicht wegsehen.

Erst als das Glöckchen läutete, das einen eintretenden Besucher ankündigte, richtete er seinen Blick auf den Verkäufer, welcher Remus mit einem unverständlichen 'Tag' grüßte und sich dann wieder dem Einräumen von Büchern zuwandte.

Die Holzdielen knarrten als Lupin wenige Schritte zu den Regalen machte und ein Exemplar mit der Aufschrift 'Flüche und ihre Gegenflüche' herausnahm. Interessenlos durchblättert er einige Seiten, ehe er es wieder zurückstellte und ein weiter aus dem Reihen der Bücher nahm.

'Schutz und Verteidigung gegen dunkel Zauber'. Diese Buch schien seinen Geschmack schon mehr getroffen zu haben, weshalb er, nachdem er noch ein paar weiter durchgesehen hatte, mit diesem Exemplar zu dem Verkäufer ging um es zu bezahlen.

Es waren nur noch 1 Tage dann würde er bereits in dem Zug nach Hogwarts sitzen und eine weiter Verwandlung in einen Werwolf hinter sich gebracht haben. Seine Augen waren rot und seine Lider nahmen ein gefährliches Violett an, welches sein blasses Gewicht nur noch kränker aussehen ließ. Das graue Hemd, welches er trug, hin schlaff an seinem dünnen Körper hinab als er sich an den Küchentisch setzte um seinen lauwarmen Tee zu trinken. Er fühlte sich schwach und genervt, allein schon der Anblick des Tagespropheten ließ seinen Puls in die Höhe treiben. Noch nie hatte er wirklich viel für diese Zeitung über und noch weniger als wöchentlich spekuliert wurde, wo sich Sirius denn aufhalten könnte. Er war es leid...

Später des Abends verschloss er die Türen seines Hauses und letztlich auch die seines Zimmers. Jetzt trug er kaum mehr als seine Unterwäsche und ein abgetragenes Shirt, denn wenn er sich verwandeln würde, so würde er das Gewand sowieso zerreißen.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde seine Temperatur unbändigbar steigen und Schweißperlen zierten seine Stirn als er mit vorgezogenen Vorhängen an seiner Bettkante saß. Seine Haut fühlte sich an als würden Nadeln in dieser stecken und jede Bewegung schmerzte in seinen Gliedern. Auch wenn er sich jetzt noch verstecken konnte, so würde die Verwandlung früher oder später passieren und es wäre schmerzhaft. So schmerzhaft, dass die Panik in ihm langsam immer größer wurde, dass er wieder zu diesem hässlichen Biest wurde, dass er seine Finger ungewollt in die Bettdecke vergrub.

Er musste sich ablenken, dachte er und machte seine Nachttischlampe an, wobei er nach dem Buch griff, welches er für den Unterricht verwenden würde. Die durch ein Lesezeichen markierte Stelle, schlug er auf und versuchte die ersten paar Sätze zu lesen, doch es waren nicht mehr als Worte, welche aneinandergereiht waren und er nicht verbinden konnte. Noch einmal versuchte er es, dann noch Mal und wieder. Aber es änderte sich nichts, je später es wurde desto mehr verlor er die Fähigkeiten sich zu konzentrieren.

Die Schmerzen im seinen Gliedern wurden größer und aus seinem Mund entwich ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen, gefolgt von einem weiteren. Unkontrolliert schüttelte er seinen Kopf und sein Körper begann sich erneut zu verkrampfen, ehe er fühlte wie seine Haut zu schmal für ihn schien. Erneut wurde sein Körper mit einem Blitz aus Schmerzen durchzogen und ein unkontrollierter Schreien überkam seine Lippen. Keuchend wand er sich im Bett und wollte sein Gesicht in der Bettdecke vergraben, als ein silberner dünner Lichtstrahl durch einen kleinen Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen kroch. Sein Keuchen verwandelte sich noch einmal in einen hilflosen Schmerzensschrei. Sein Körper bedeckt mit kaltem Schweiß zog sich zusammen ehe er merkte wie seine Finger länger wurden und sein Verstand zu schwinden begann. In seinen Ohren lag ein Rauschen und sein Geist driftete davon in andere Dimensionen.


End file.
